And Chaos Reigns
by The Unknown1
Summary: When Leopold Goenitz teams up with Judge Doom, Many KoF fighters are sent to save both the Cartoon Land and Earth. One of those fighters is Billy Kane...
1. It all begins

A second attempt at a cartoon crossover with KOF  
  
And Chaos Reigns  
  
Chapter 01  
  
It all begins....  
  
Leopold Goenitz opened his eyes...  
  
He wasn't dead, to his surprise.  
  
Last thing he remembered was that he was being sealed by that Kagura girl, after being beaten by Kyo and Iori.  
  
"Leopold" A voice said in Goenitz's mind  
  
"Who's there?" Goenitz asked, somewhat bewildered.  
  
"I'm surprised that you don't recongize me. It's Orochi."  
  
Goenitz stood in shock. "Where are you."  
  
"I was freed, but I was sealed again. However, events have unfolded that might change that..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Something has happened that has broken the seal that keeps me here... Thanks to a member of the 2003 tournament..."  
  
"Great. You shall rule the world, my Lord Orochi." Goenitz said with glee  
  
"But I cannot break free... I found why..."  
  
"Then tell me, my master, so that I may crush it."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Looney Tunes?" Orochi asked  
  
"Yes. They're a bunch of cartoons, but how does this..."  
  
"The cartoons are real. They are keeping me sealed. I don't know how. I need you to find out how."  
  
A pause, then "Surely you're joking. Cartoons?"  
  
"That's what I thought too." Orochi said in Goenitz's mind. "But they are sealing me here. But I need you to team up with another to break the seal."  
  
"Who is it?" Goenitz asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Here. Take this..." A potion appear in Goenitz's hand. "You'll need it to resurrect the person."  
  
"Resurrect?"  
  
"That's right. The person has been dead for over 55 years. He can help you." Orochi said.  
  
"Your will be done, master Orochi." Goenitz said.  
  
"I now send you to where the remains of the person is. Good luck." Orochi said, as Goenitz felt his body becoming lighter.... 


	2. Resurrection

Oh, by the way, I should say I got some idea for this from SSBFreak, even though he didn't do anything. I'm not telling which part, but you should be able to guess...  
  
And Chaos Reigns  
  
Chapter 02  
  
Resurrection  
  
Goenitz felt himself get heavy again, and his first though was  
  
"What on earth is that stench?!?!?!?"  
  
Goenitz looked around to see he was in a sewer. "Ah, that explains it."  
  
"At least I didn't plop you in the middle of it."  
  
Goenitz jumped back for a minute, then said. "My master, please don't scare me like that again..."  
  
"Sorry." Orochi chuckled. "Actually, not really. I can still speak with you. So don't worry."  
  
"Where am I?" Goenitz asked.  
  
"In the sewer beneath a warehouse, in downtown Hollywood. This is were the person rests."  
  
"I'm not digging him up in that stench." Goenitz said.  
  
"No need." Orochi laughed. "You see, he was melted by a potion of his own design. However, they chose to keep the stuff here, so that it doesn't get out. Just pour the potion into the sludge."  
  
Goenitz, not being one to argue, did as he was told. As soon as the potion was into the sludge, a figure started to rise out of it.  
  
The first though was that the figure was naked. The next was "Get some clothes on!"  
  
A little while later...  
  
The figure now had on a black trenchcoat, black pants, black shoes, and a black hat. The only thing that wasn't black was the glasses.  
  
"I must thank you again, my good sir. Your name again...?"  
  
"Leopold Goenitz. I've already told you about what I must do..."  
  
"Ah yes. I have my own stuff I have to deal with. You also told me about...."  
  
"Correct. The potion also gave you some advangtages. First, I was told that the potion now protects you from your own potion."  
  
"For which I am most thankful."  
  
"It did more, but I'll tell you later. Now, what is this potion I've heard about?"  
  
"Ah... So you've heard.... Do you know what's in it?"  
  
"I was told this.... Turpentine, Acetone, and Benzene."  
  
"Correct" the man said, smiling.  
  
"What does it do, mister...." Goenitz had forgotten the man's name.  
  
"Judge Doom. And it's best if I show you what it does..."  
  
Note: I will get to the KOF fighters soon enough. And it might get more serious later on....... 


	3. Death of a Warner

And Chaos Reigns  
  
Chapter 03  
  
Death of a Warner  
  
"This had better be the correct ingrediants." Judge Doom said, a little impatient.  
  
"Yeah. It's the correct stuff. Sorry it took so long. You know how much of the stuff you wanted?" Goenitz said.  
  
"That is actually more then I needed to show you, but having extra never hurt anyone." Judge Doom smiled a little at that. "Now all we need is a victim to test it on."  
  
Just then the both of them were quiet as they heard a voice coming closer to them.  
  
"I'm the cutest Warner of them all.... Tee Hee..."  
  
"Perfect..." Judge Doom said.  
  
Dot Warner was skipping along merrily, as she was trying to find her brothers. Of course, during games of Hide and Go Seek, they usually could be just about anywhere.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder if they're behind this corner..." Dot said to her self.  
  
"Oh well," She yelled. "I can't find them." Then she stomped on the ground, pretending to walk away.  
  
"Guess she's leaving then..." Goenitz said, but Doom hushed him up.  
  
"You obvisouly don't know a whole lot about toons, do you?" Doom said. "She's pretending. She probably doesn't even know we're here. Just wait a minute..."  
  
"There, that must think they've outwitted me." Dot thought, as she waited a couple of seconds, then jumped out infront of the alley, thinking her brothers were there.  
  
What she found was Judge Doom and Leopold Goenitz, waiting for her...  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Hurry up, will you?" Goenitz said, as Dot had started to becoming annoyingly cute.  
  
"Don't you want to play a game with me?" Dot asked, in a cutish voice.  
  
"No." Goenitz said, bored.  
  
"Why not?" Now there was a pout to it.  
  
"Just play with her, Goenuts." Doom said. "I'm almost finished."  
  
"It's 'Goenitz'." Goenitz said, now getting angry.  
  
"I'm going to call you 'Fluffy'" Dot said, hugging Goenitz. Goenitz was on the verge of throwing up.  
  
"Done." Doom said, as he looked into his creation for the first time in a LONG while. "Now bring her to me."  
  
"Sure thing." Goenitz said, as he pried Dot off of him, and gave her to Doom.  
  
"What is your name?" Doom asked.  
  
"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca The Third." Dot said. "Tee Hee."  
  
Goenitz rolled his eyes, but Doom was still looking serious.  
  
"Forget the name. You have been conivicted of being a cartoon, and an annoyance to humanity, and in the way of our plans. Let the jury decide your fate." Then Doom looked at Goenitz, nodding.  
  
"The jury finds this girl guilty of all crimes. The punishment should be execution."  
  
"I concur." Doom said, as he brought Dot closer to the creation he had made.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Doom said, showing Dot the liquid solution. Goenitz saw fear in Dot's eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Dot started to stammer. The judge just laughed, saying to Goenitz "I enjoy the fear in their eyes..." Then he looked back at Dot. "Now prepare to die."  
  
"Let her go!" A pair of new voice said, as everyone looked to see Yakko and Wakko Warner coming near them.  
  
"She has already been convicted of her crimes. She must die." Doom said in a bored voice. "But I'll make you a deal. You get past Goenuts.."  
  
"GOENITZ!"  
  
"Goenitz here, before I complete the execution, and she will be free to go. Begin."  
  
Yakko and Wakko rushed at Doom, but Goenitz lifted his hand, saying "Yonokaze!"  
  
A column of wind rushed up, knocking Yakko and Wakko down. As soon as Yakko got back up, he rushed at him, and grabbed him, as a miniture tornado engulfed Yakko, hurting him.  
  
Meanwhile, Doom was holding Dot's neck by a gloved hand, as he slowly forced her into the solution, saying "Now prepare for the Dip. And may God have mercy on your soul."  
  
As soon as her feet touched the solution, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, as her feet began to dissolve, followed by her ankles.  
  
"NOOO!" Wakko said trying to reach Dot, but was stopped as Goenitz rushed him, yelling "Shinyaotome Jittsouko!"  
  
Soon, the screams ended, but not before they could be heard from miles around. They're was nothing left of Dot. Yakko and Wakko were beaten very badly.  
  
"Effective." Goenitz said, seeing Dot's remains on Doom's gloved hand. Then he turned towards the Warner Brothers. "Learn this: Your world will burn in hate's flames, And chaos will reign!" Then Goenitz grabbed Doom, and started chanting. At the end, both of them dissappeared. 


	4. A Secret Meeting

And Chaos Reigns  
  
Chapter 04  
  
A Secret Meeting  
  
In a secret meeting...  
  
"We must do something..." Bugs Bunny started, as he was pacing back and forth. "From what I've been told, Doom is alive again, and has some backup with him..."  
  
"Impossible. Doom's is dead." Wile E. Coyote said. "We all saw it for ourselves."  
  
"But we have two witnesses who saw Doom. Not to mention we have the proof of a barrel of Dip."  
  
"Can't we just all take him on?" Freakazoid said, for once in a serious mode.  
  
"Too risky. Doom's mind, combined with this guy's power, is just too much for us."  
  
"And what was this guys name again?" Asked Hunter.  
  
"Goenitz. That's what Yakko told me"  
  
"Would his first name be 'Leopold' by any chance?" Asked Wile E.  
  
"Don't know his first name. Why?"  
  
"Because if it is, we can get help from the Human World. Espically a few people who have beaten him before. I can create a portal that would allow someone to go get help."  
  
"Great!" Bugs said.  
  
"I can only make the portal for two people. But that's just on the way to the Human world. I can create a portal from there to here for any amount. Don't ask why. It would involve too much jargon for smaller minds to understand." Wile E. said.  
  
"Fine. I'll grab Lola and we'll go to the human world. Please set it up..."  
  
"With pleasure..."  
  
What none of the cartoons had realized was that Goenitz was listening to the whole thing from the next room.  
  
"Hmmm.... Not surprising. Looks like I'll need some more people as well..." Goenitz said to himself.  
  
"And considering the seal is broken in the Human world, reviving the fallen Hakkeshu should be no problem..." Orochi said in Goenitz's mind.  
  
"Your will be done." Goenitz said, as he disappeared.  
  
Note: I know this is short, but it's so I can get to the humans faster. Sorry about that. ^_^  
  
Oh, and Gai, Judge Doom is from "Who framed Roger Rabbit", not from Judge Dredd. But who's Judge Dredd? (Maybe I can create a fanfic from that. ^_^) 


	5. The Shingi Troica

And Chaos Reigns  
  
Chapter 05  
  
The Shingi Troica  
  
One month after KOF 2003....  
  
Kyo Kusanagi was busy preparing some broiled fish, humming a tune to himself. His mind was wandering as to the past events of KoF2003, but was brought back to reality as he heard a female cough from the other room. He took the fish, and brought it into the living room.  
  
Inside the living room was two females, and one male. He gave part of the fish to the females.  
  
"Thank you, Kyo." One of the females said.  
  
"Are you alright, Chizuru? I heard you cough."  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired." Chizuru said. She had been constantly tired after her power was taken...  
  
"Thank you, Kyo-chan." The other female, Yuki, said in a polite voice.  
  
"No problem. Anything for you." Kyo said with a smile.  
  
"Except when it comes to using any effort." The male said, standing. "Speaking of effort, Kusanagi..."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Iori. Your meat is on the stove. Go get it."  
  
The man, Iori Yagami, went into the kitchen, and came back out with at least 3 pounds of steak.  
  
"This better be cooked right, Kusanagi..."  
  
"Hey! He went through the touble of making you that steak." Yuki told Iori. "At least say 'Thank you, Kyo.'"  
  
"No." Iori said. This resulted in Iori getting hit in the back of the head with Yuki's purse.  
  
"Now say, 'Thank you, Kyo'"  
  
"Yuki..." Kyo started. "Iori doesn't..." That's as far as he got before he also got hit in the back of the head with the purse as well.  
  
"Did I say you could interrupt? This is MY house your in. Now Iori..."  
  
"Thank you, Kyo." Iori said, making the words come out of his mouth.  
  
"You welcome, Iori." Kyo said, as he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, a high-pitched scream was heard.  
  
"Kyo??" Yuki asked, going straight into the kicthen. Iori went as well, to make sure that no one was killing Kyo. He wanted to be the one to kill Kyo. Chizuru also went into the kitchen, but very tired.  
  
All three were seeing the same thing that Kyo was seeing...  
  
A pair of rabbits, one gray, one pink, coming out of a glowing circle.  
  
Chizuru didn't seem surprised for some reason.  
  
Kyo fainted.  
  
Yuki promply fainted as well.  
  
A second later, so did Iori  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: I'm assuming Chizuru is alive after KoF2003, although this I've heard both that she's alive and she's dead. I'm making a guess.  
  
Don't worry. Our Main Man for the Story will appear sometime in the next two chapters.  
  
This was written while listening to Graduation (Sorezore no Ashita) 


	6. This is not a Hallucination

And Chaos Reigns  
  
Chapter 06  
  
This is not a hallucination  
  
As Iori started to regain his senses, he could feel someone shaking him hard. His eyes open slowly, as he planned to fry the person.  
  
"Waa?" Was all that came from his throat, as his eyes locked upon the source of what was shaking him.  
  
"Wake up, Yagami." Chizuru said, shaking Iori harder. "We need you awake to listen to this."  
  
Iori sat up from the couch he was on, and saw that the two rabbits he had seen earlier were still here.  
  
His first thoughts was surprise. "So I'm not dreaming..." Iori said.  
  
"Nice to know it's not just me who is seeing things." Kyo said.  
  
"Nope, your not dreaming, doc." The gray bunny said. "We're real."  
  
"Great." Yuki said, a little steamed. "Now would you tell me why your in my house? You did just let yourselves in..."  
  
"We are in need of those three..." the pink bunny said, pointing to Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru.  
  
"Why? What has happened?" Chizuru said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you two tell me who you are." Kyo said. "I'm not going to be abducted just so someone can clone me again."  
  
"Your right, doc." The gray bunny said. "I'm Bugs Bunny."  
  
"And I'm Lola Bunny" The pink one said.  
  
Kyo, Iori, and Yuki stood in shock. Then they started laughing.  
  
"Great. Just what we need. Fruitcakes." Kyo said, hunched over in laughter  
  
"Do you think we would actually believe you?" Iori said.  
  
"They're telling the truth." Chizuru said, seriously. This got the other three to stop laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should know. I've been to where they live. In their realm." Chizuru said.  
  
"Your going to have to go far to make us believe that..." Yuki said.  
  
"Then I believe that I have some explaining to do..."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Leopold Goenitz and Judge Doom were talking to some people.  
  
"Remember: I have revived you two. Betray me again, and I'll make sure that you die a more horrible death then what Iori did to you." Goenitz said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Can we kill someone?" A female asked.  
  
"Not yet. Enter this portal. Doom, go with them. Make sure they don't do something stupid. Oh, and get some more Dip ready. I have a feeling we're going to need it."  
  
"As you wish." Judge Doom said.  
  
After Doom and the two people where gone, Orochi spoke in Goenitz's mind.  
  
"Now to revive CYS."  
  
"Of course, my lord." Then after a second. "I have an idea...."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"A new person that would be willing to help us."  
  
"Maybe. Revive CYS first. Then go get Yamazaki."  
  
"Yamazaki may not want to join us." Goenitz said.  
  
"Don't worry. If the price is right, he'll join. I'm sure of it...." Orochi said.  
  
Back to our heroes...  
  
"So.... You really did go to the 'Cartoon Realm'" Kyo said.  
  
"Yes. I had to do so. After The '97 tournament, I went and looked for a place to create a way to keep Orochi sealed, just in case something happened to us.  
  
"Something like when Ash took your powers?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yes. He broke the seal here on Earth. However, the seal in the Cartoon Realm is still intact. But that might not last long. If Goenitz is in league with this 'Doom' person, he may have a way to break the seal there."  
  
Then Chizuru's face went into one of pure shock.  
  
"What?" Kyo asked, worried.  
  
"I just sensed two people. They were different. They had Orochi blood."  
  
"Leona and Yamazaki?"  
  
"No. Different... I haven't sensed them in a long time."  
  
Then Chizuru's eyes widen as the realization hit her. "I think Goenitz is resurrecting the Hakkensu. I say this because after I sensed them, they were gone."  
  
"Goenitz might be bringing more people into our realm. We really are going to need your help." Bugs said.  
  
"Of course. My mission is to keep Orochi sealed, as long as I am alive." Chizuru said.  
  
"Then I'm going as well." Kyo said  
  
"And so am I!" Yuki said. This startled Kyo.  
  
"Yuki, this might be dangerous."  
  
"And I'm not letting you out of my sight." Yuki said. "Besides, you really don't have an option in the matter."  
  
"I don't? Why not?" Kyo said, before getting smashed into the ground by Yuki's purse.  
  
"That's why." Yuki said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Whatever. Guess I'll go to. Can't let anyone else kill Kusanagi." Iori said.  
  
"Great!" Bugs said.  
  
"Your going to need some more help, if Goenitz is reviving more people." Kyo said, getting up. "I know the perfect place. Can your portal, thingy, doo-dad, whatyoumacallit get us to Southtown?"  
  
"Of course." Lola said.  
  
"Great. Let's go." Kyo said  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Note: Sorry for the wait. I'll try and keep up faster. 


	7. Where the boys don't play

And Chaos Reigns  
  
Chapter 07  
  
Where the boys don't play...  
  
Southtown...  
  
"And 21! I win again!" Terry Bogard said, picking up the ball. He looked to see his brother, Andy, catching his breath.  
  
"No fair. I wasn't in full shape yet." Andy said.  
  
"Aw, quit your complaining, and j..." Terry stoped speaking as a portal started to appear, dropping off Bugs, Lola, Kyo, Iori, Yuki, and Chizuru.  
  
"What? What is it Terry?" Andy asked, before he turned around and saw the group.  
  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing." Terry asked, in shock.  
  
"Yes." Was all Andy could get out of his throat.  
  
"Ah, Terry!" Kyo said, going over to where Terry was. "How are you?"  
  
Terry couldn't reply. He just fainted.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"Okay." Terry said, still not believing what he was hearing. "So those two are real?" He said pointing towards Bugs and Lola.  
  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you, doc." Bugs said, munching on a carrot.  
  
"I still don't believe it." Andy said. "Someone pinch me to see if I'm awake."  
  
"I'll do you one better..." Iori said with a smirk, then grabbed Andy and slammed him into the ground, then exploded him in purple flames.  
  
"IORI! Stop beating on my poor brother!" Terry said. Andy sat up, coughing. Lola and Bugs were still in his view.  
  
"Guess they're real... cough..."  
  
"Yeah. So you need our help?" Terry asked.  
  
"Yes." Chizuru said. "I'm feeling the revival of the Orochi members."  
  
"And they are headed into the cartoon realm...?"  
  
"To break the seal I placed there, so they can free Orochi."  
  
Then Terry cracked a smile. "Can't allow that now. I'm with you." Then he threw up his hat, yelling "OK!"  
  
"Do you always have to do that?" Andy asked. "This will be the hundreth hat you will have lost if you don't get it."  
  
Just then three voices were heard, coming closer.  
  
"GAAAHHHHH! I REALLY, REALLY, DO LOVE YOUR SISTER!"  
  
"AND I'M REALLY, REALLY GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE INTO THE GROUND!"  
  
"BILLY, JUST LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!"  
  
Joe Higashi came out from behind a building, running for his life. Following him was Billy Kane, swinging his stick like a madman at Joe. Lilly Kane is following right behind Billy, trying to stop him from hitting Joe. Joe started running towards Terry.  
  
"TERRY! HELP ME! BILLY IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Joe yelled.  
  
Joe kept running towards Terry, until he saw the people nearby. And two rabbits. This alone made Joe stop running.  
  
Of all the things Billy was thinking, Joe stopping wasn't one of them. Billy's body smacked into Joe's. Lilly couldn't stop in time, and crashed into Billy, sending all three of them into the ground.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Sorry it's Short... ^_^;;; 


End file.
